


By Your Side

by FarmerDelilah



Category: 7'Scarlet (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, we're not really spell checking this one either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarmerDelilah/pseuds/FarmerDelilah
Summary: Ichiko comes home and realizes she is spending her first night back alone. Luckily, Hino is here to both protect, cuddle, and help her come!





	By Your Side

 Ichiko brought her small duffle bag up to the front door of her townhouse. The summer cicadas screed in the deep, orange twilight of late August. Their sound slowly growing quieter as the months went on, Ichiko realized that the end of summer was really upon her. And for this first time, it really felt like Ichiko was alone.

 She fumbled for her house keys. The town house wasn’t particularly flashy, but Ichiko still felt ridiculous living alone in what was a three bedroom, full paid for house. She realized how many windows and doors were in her home. Too many for the safety of just one person. An icy sweat slicked the back of her hairline. She suddenly shivered in the lukewarm humidity of the day. Quickly, Ichiko opened the door.

 Calmly, Ichiko tried to move around the house and casually check the locks on all the entry ways. She put the curtains down. She made sure the house was empty. In effort to comfort her frantic thoughts, Ichiko focused on unpacking. She put on her favourite pair of pjs and made herself some tea. She wasn’t hungry, the fear dissipating the hole in her stomach, but it was late enough that dinner would be far too late. Tea was the perfect medium. It was as soon as she sat down, however, and heard the striking of the clock and little else that Ichiko gave in and called Hino.

“Hino, it’s me. I know it’s late, but I just don’t think I can be… alone tonight. Could I ask you to-” Ichiko was interrupted.

“Yes, of course!” The click of the phone substituted a goodbye on Hino’s end. Ichiko sighed and gripped her tea, simultaneously perplexed at his reaction and comforted by the fact he was on his way. After everything that happened in Okunezato, Ichiko knew that she had someone who would always be by her side. Brightened, she began another cup of tea and brought out some of the ice cream she knew hid in the very back of the freezer. Sometimes, when her parents were home, she would catch her mother having a spoonful of it. She smiled; she missed them. _Have they even met Hino?,_ she thought briefly.

Shortly, Hino arrived at her door, his own duffle bag in tow. Her beaming smile seemed to ease him, and he gently touched her arm. Ichiko realized with his soft touch that this was a different kind of night suddenly. Instead of fear, it was a night filled with love. _Her first night alone with her boyfriend_.

Heat filled Ichikos face as she closed the door behind him. Quickly, she contemplated the situation and filled herself with resolve. She hadn’t forgotten their kisses, oh no. And to have Hino here, with her, was all she’d really wanted these last few weeks. Outwardly, they both acted like it was a normal night. But inwardly, they both seemed to know it was a night with each other. Hino had yet to properly look at Ichiko this entire time.

She placed the finished tea in front of him and pointedly waited for his eyes to meet hers before offering him ice cream. His face also seemed to redden. But upon looking into her oddly flashing eyes, she saw it also relax. His shoulders dropped. An air of comfort, of coziness, seemed to fall down between them. Ichiko took a seat on their couch and snuggled up close to him. She draped a blanket between them like a bro. Hino chuckled to himself.

“Let’s catch up on that show we’ve been missing!” Ichiko declared, pointing the remote at the tv with an excited flourish. Hino snapped back to his excited self.

“We haven’t gotten to find out what really the truth with Ame!” He said, very serious. They both settled eachothers arms.

* * *

Ichiko felt herself moving through space. Her legs weren’t moving, but she was filled with a warmth that pressed at her side. Gently, she opened her eyes. Hinos arms worked around her and she realized the cause of her flight; Hino was carrying her to bed. She gave a soft smile and gently nuzzled into his chest.

“Don’t forget to stay by my side.” She spoke quietly. She wasn’t close to being awake, but she wasn’t asleep enough to be able to ignore her fast beating heart. Her consciousness seemed to be sharpening every second she was in his arms.

“Of course I won’t.” Was all he said, his tone sounding near pouting. Her room filled her sight, softly dusted in moonlight. Gently, he placed her on her bed. She closed her eyes for just a moment, taking in the pleasant coolness of her sheets and pillow. When she opened her eyes, there he was. _Hino_ , she breathed. Ichiko felt a different kind of heat grow between her legs.

His eyes looked at hers determinedly, clear, searching. She nodded, answering his question. His lips gently covered hers. Safe, careful, reading. But due to her reciprocation, they began to fill with earnestness. Ichiko let herself melt into him, their bodies pressing closer and closer.

 After their imploring kisses reached a crescendo Hino broke off their lips. Ichiko instinctually rolled onto her back, her eyes half open. Her hands moved his across her front, stopping at her top button, her eyes imploring. Quickly, Hino threw off his own t-shirt, and then began the process of taking off Ichikos herself. His task complete, Hino immediately trailed down to her soft neck and collarbone. Her fast-paced breathing and dove-like moans accompanied him. Ichiko could feel something hard press against the fabric covering her. The thought of his hard cock so close inspired another round of fever like heat to run through her. “Hino, oh Hino…” she shyly moaned. His kisses felt like small bullet of pleasure across her skin.

 But if his kisses were bullets, Hino’s tongue was a bomb. It earnestly worked around her nipples, tempting out new sounds from Ichiko. It’s counter attack was fervent kisses between each breast. When Hino grinded his propped knee between her, Ichiko was tipped over her first edge. She grabbed his arm, her face showing her peak, and then relaxed slowly. She opened her eyes to Hino’s awed one. He kissed her, passionately, before she could exclaim in embarrassment. And with just enough of those same kisses, she was able to forget to be embarrassed at all.

“I love you Hino.” She whispered. He gave a few soft kisses on her cheek.

“And I love you.” He breathed. Hino pulled back, tracing the waistband of Ichikos pyjama pants. “I’ll take mine off too.” He offered. She nodded and quickly slipped them off. She turned on the bed to see him there too. They were there, together. Ichikos eyes trailed down to Hinos cock. Her face reddened. It twitched once her gaze fell to it. She let out a uncontrollable groan.

Hino was on her in an instant. His lips rained down on hers. They moved like waves, pushing and pulling against every part of the other. She opened herself, filled with nothing but her want for him; for all of him. A beat of silence. Hino stopped.

“Are you sure?” He said in her ear. She turned her head to him and they both looked at eachother. His cock was above her, a sheen of sweat on his brow. _Hinos eyes must look exactly like mine_ , Ichiko thought. _They’re filled with the same amount of wanting_.

“I’m sure Hino.” Ichiko said, clear, peaceful. She grabbed him and Hino let out a groan, pushing forward. He went into her with her careful guidance. A few careful pumps and it felt like there were a thousand stars of pleasure behind Ichikos eyes. All that was there was her and him; the heat of pleasure and love and intimacy that they both shared. It shot through her middle, unforgettable. She closed those eyes and let her senses take over fully.

They both let out moans as he slowly picked up the pace. The simple motion he set for them ( _in and out, god she feels good)_ worked for the pair. Ichiko could feel another edge drawing closer. The striking pleasure increased, moving from her middle to her shoulders, to the tops of her fingers and toes. He felt her begin to clench underneath him. _This is it!_ Ichiko and Hino both grabbed at each other, their kisses frantic, their bodies hot. She tightened in anticipation, before fully pressing down around his cock in her abandonment to the pure feeling of it. His moan filled her ears as he took three more pumps before filling Ichiko with his own orgasm. Her moan as she let out a small spray of liquid filled his own. Twitching, shaking, breathing, together.

The last waves of heat and goodness extended out of both Ichiko and Hino. She distinguished her owns breaths from his own. He felt her weight against his body for perhaps the first time this entire encounter. Hino moved himself to her side, letting her take few more breaths. He swiped at the sweat on him before gently bringing Ichiko back into his arms.

“I love you Ichiko.” He spoke, brushing her hair aside. Ichikos whole body was pounding, lending itself to the gentle pull of sleep that now cloaked around her. She looked at him, her eyes slightly glazed.

“Even more than the Okunezato Panda?” She smirked. Hino opened his mouth in surprise, ready to zing back an embarrassed quip. But then his features melted into laughter. He kissed her again, stilling smiling, before pulling back again.

“Even more than that panda!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This VN had some really hot boys so I might have to make some smut one-shots for all of them~


End file.
